The Sith Imperium
The Sith Imperium, also known as the New Order, the Third Galactic Empire, The Imperium or simply The Empire, was the galactic government established by Grand General Xander Starkiller after the defeat of The Alliance at the Battle of Dantooine. Comprised of the Empire's that came before it, The Sith Empire was formed from Darth Krayt's Sith Empire, The New Sith Empire, The Sith Remnant and the Witches of Dathomir into one entity, adopting the political, military and Religious infrastructure. After the defeat of the Alliance at the Battle of Dantooine, Grand General Xander Starkiller returned to Coruscant a war hero and declared himself the Lord of the Remnant, his first act as the Emperor was the reformation of the Sith Remnant into the Sith Imperium, casting off the title of Emperor he took up the title of Dark Lord of the Sith Imperium and ordered further consolidation of their expanded territory. The Imperium reigned for twelve years before it inevitably fell from internal conflict. =Origins= The Galactic Campaign The Galactic Campaign was the brainchild of Sith Lord Xander Starkiller. Using questionable tactics Starkiller was able to successfully petition for a military commission as a Grand General in the Remnant Army. No sooner had he received his commission he mobilized his forces and made a direct journey to the planet of Corellia and captured the planet in a massive sting that saw not a single shot fired by the opposition. Capturing use of the Corellian Engineering Company, General Starkiller continued his charge. After a brief trip back to Coruscant, General Starkiller brought with him Grand Moff Shery deWinter to participate in the campaign as an adviser and strategic officer. The campaign continued and the Remnant took control of many of the worlds to the south of the Core including the likes of Khomm Fondor and Thyferra, the General ordered his fleet to turn back north using the main trade routes and creating his own to conquer or diplomatically acquire control of important worlds of Cato Nemoidia and Commenor, until the Remnant Fleet reached Onderon. The Hapes Invasion and the Treaty of Dathomir Using the planet of Onderon as a base of operations to refuel and resupply themselves. Grand General Starkiller with the strategic help of Grand Moff deWinter, launched an extensive invasion of the Hapes Cluster, the outcome of which saw the Queen submit publicly to the Grand General. With added might of the Hapan Navy on his side, Starkiller had little trouble cutting his way through to Dathomir, taking Taanab, Taris and Bandomeer along the way. Upon arrival in orbit around Dathomir, Grand General Starkiller using ties established with Petra Cavataio, worked out a standing agreement and signed the Treaty of Dathomir which allowed the Dathomiri Witches to retain governance of their planet and religious beliefs in exchange for integrating into the Remnant. Conquest in the North and the Victory at Dantooine With little stopping the Remnant Fleet, General Starkiller turned his forces north, invading every strategic way point in the north including Mygeeto, Garqi, Agamar and Ord Trasi, using every planet along the way to replenish his numbers and either replace or repair his ships. With his fleet at the peak of its size and his resources almost unlimited, General Starkiller launched a pincer attack on Dantooine and the Rebel Fleet. The bulk of his Fleet went around Dantooine conquering the rich worlds of Muunilist and Yaga Minor on the way to Durbillion. The smaller portion of the Fleet attacked directly and on time the Bulk appeared from behind, using Dubrillion and completing the Pincer attack. The Alliance Fleet was all but obliterated. =Formation of the Imperium= Category:Imperial Category:Sith Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Past Faction